The present invention relates generally to the field of device management and more particularly to issuing an alert about a lost or misplaced device.
Millions of mobile devices, smartphones and tablet computers are lost every year. While some of these devices are recovered by various means such as device tracking, many are not. The loss of so many devices on a yearly basis results in a significant cost to both consumers and insurance companies. In only the seven largest airports in the world, travelers lost a total of over 10,000 laptop computers between June 2012 and June 2013. In the year 2013, the number of lost or stolen smartphones in the United States reached 4.5 million devices.